Perihal Cinta
by Aiontyhi
Summary: Perihal cinta, Kaga tidak tahu apa-apa.


Mempersembahkan,

sebuah fanfik _Kantai Collection_ yang berjudul:

[ **Perihal Cinta** ]

* * *

Semua karakter yang muncul di fik ini adalah milik **Kadokawa Games** dan **DMM** seutuhnya.

Saya cuma numpang nulis dan berkhayal bebas.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Perihal cinta, Kaga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Bisa dibilang dirinya buta. Tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Memang sedari kecil tak pernah dirasakannya cinta. Cinta seorang ibu yang melahirkannya pun ia tak pernah rasakan. Ibu itu seperti apa? begitu tanyanya dalam hati setiap kali tengah menyendiri di kamarnya yang sempit atau pun di tempat pelariannya yang seorang pun tidak mengetahui. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menangisi akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengenal cinta. Toh memang takdir hidupnya sudah seperti itu. Ya sudah.

Nampaknya juga tidak sempat untuk berpikir tentang hal-hal receh macam cinta, karena setiap harinya ia harus hidup dalam kekerasan di bawah pukulan sang ayah yang ia sendiri tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah. Tapi sertifikat kelahiran dan tulisan yang tertera dalam kartu keluarga menyatakan bahwa manusia bajingan itu adalah ayahnya, sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merubah fakta. Semakin-makinlah ia tidak mengerti akan hal receh macam cinta, bersamaan dengan pukulan-pukulan mabuk yang menghujam tubuhnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, karena dirinya sudah terlalu jengah, lantas ketika sebelum sang ayah melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah miliknya, Kaga daratkan terlebih dahulu sebuah tinju yang membuat pria tidak berguna itu jatuh tersungkur dan lantas hilang kesadaran. Kaga terdiam. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat sesosok yang membuat kehidupannya bagaikan neraka dunia. Lantas ia pergi mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari rumah yang tidak layak disebut rumah itu. Kini Kaga hidup dalam pelarian.

Sulit, hidup sangat sulit. Terlebih lagi dirinya tak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta, tentang kasih sayang. Hidup dalam kekerasan dan tekanan memanglah sebuah kesialan. Naskah hidupnya memang sejelek itu. Pun begitu Kaga tidak menyerah. Ia perjuangkan semua yang bisa diperjuangkan. Ia usahakan semua yang bisa diusahakan. Sampai akhirnya kerja kerasnya terbayar. Ia menjadi sukses, menjadi berduit, menjadi maha, dan menjadi manusia yang kehidupannya didamba-dambakan oleh manusia-manusia lain. Tapi Kaga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Meskipun dirinya sudah berduit begitu, tetap dirasakannya kekosongan.

Salah seorang rekan kerja mengatakan kalau kekosongan di dalam dirinya itu ada karena dirinya tak pernah merasakan cinta. Mendengar itu, Kaga lantas mendengus. Lagi-lagi bicara cinta. Mengapa manusia doyan sekali berbicara tentang cinta? Memangnya cinta itu apa? Memangnya cinta bisa bikin perut kenyang? Memangnya cinta bisa bikin dompet tebal? Mendengar hal-hal receh dan konyol seperti itu, Kaga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dirinya tertawa dalam diam. Manusia, manusia. Doyan sekali bicara cinta.

Lantas Kaga membiarkan lubang hitam yang ada di dalam dadanya ini terbuka lebar. Ia biarkan saja lubang hitam itu ada. Pun Kaga tak mau ambil pusing untuk mengurusinya. Ia menyibukkan diri dalam kerjaan-kerjaan yang semakin membuat dompetnya tebal. Lantas siklus kehidupannya pun juga begitu-begitu saja. Bangun. Mandi. Kerja. Tidur. Diulang terus. Tidak ada ruang untuk cinta. Tidak ada ruang untuk kasih sayang. Tidak ada ruang kosong untuk hal-hal receh macam begitu. Dan manusia-manusia lain semakin mendamba-dambakan kehidupannya yang serba ada. Pun begitu Kaga percaya dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal receh macam cinta. Harta yang dimilikinya ini ada karena ia bekerja keras dan tidak kenal cinta. Memang sudah begitu takdirnya, menjadi manusia yang tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta.

Tetapi nampaknya takdir gemar sekali bermain-main dengan Kaga. Lantas dipertemukanlah dirinya dengan seorang wanita pada suatu hari, di saat hujan sedang melanda hebat. Antara Kaga dan wanita itu, keduanya sama-sama terjebak oleh derasnya hujan. Malam-malam. Dua manusia itu menunggui hujan selesai menangis di depan toko swayalan. Pada saat itu, Kaga menyesal dirinya tidak datang membawa mobil. Tapi bodoh juga, datang ke toko swalayan yang bisa dijangkau dengan kaki dari apartemennya tapi malah bawa mobil. Jadilah waktunya terbuang sia-sia untuk menunggui hujan menangis yang entah kapan selesainya. Tetapi ia tetap diam. Diam dan menunggu. Namun kediamannya terganggu ketika wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya bersuara. Dan jelas sekali suaranya itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kepadanya yang sedang menunggu hujan selesai menangis ini.

"Hujannya lebat sekali, ya?" ujar wanita itu. Kaga yang sibuk terdiam jelas merasa terganggu. Tetapi ia tetap diam. Tetapi perempuan itu terus berbicara.

"Bodoh sekali aku, lupa membawa payung. Padahal ketika keluar dari rumah aku sempat melihat langit sudah mendung." ujar wanita itu lagi. Kaga tetap diam. Enggan berbicara.

Dan untungnya setelah ucapannya itu wanita itu tidak lagi bersuara. Kaga masih dalam posisi diamnya. Keduanya sama-sama menunggui hujan. Nampaknya hujan sudah lelah menangis sehingga perlahan-lahan surutlah intensitas kumpulan butir-butir air itu. Manusia-manusia lain yang semula berteduh satu persatu mulai keluar dan berjalan menjauhi toko. Kaga juga begitu. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah keluar, wanita di sampingnya juga turut melangkahkan kakinya dan bahkan kembali bersuara.

"Duluan, ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Lalu sosok berambut panjang itu melangkah mendahului Kaga. Kaga masih terdiam. Tetapi kedua matanya entah mengapa mengikuti kepergian wanita itu sampai sosoknya tak lagi terlihat.

* * *

Perihal cinta, Kaga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia tidak pernah berpikiran tentang hal itu juga. Tetapi kebanyakan karyawan-karyawan di kantor tempatnya bekerja suka sekali bicara tentang cinta. Entah itu salah seorang karyawan tengah berbicara tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan sang istri yang sedang dalam masa-masa sulit kepada kawan-kawan kerjanya, entah itu berbicara tentang bagaimana hati-hati para karyawan muda yang masih melajang seakan-akan remuk tak berdaya karena sekretaris cantik perusahaan mereka ternyata sudah ada yang punya, dan lain-lain. Semua pembicaraan mereka begitu erat kaitannya dengan cinta. Kaga sampai bosan dibuatnya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, kantor tempatnya bekerja kedatangan karyawan baru. Ketika karyawan itu memperkenalkan diri, dan ketika karyawan itu tak sengaja beradu pandang dengannya, disadarinya kalau karyawan itu adalah wanita yang menunggui hujan di toko swalayan tiga hari yang lalu.

"Nama saya Akagi. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."

Kaga terdiam di ujung ruangan. Akagi tersenyum manis di depan ruangan.

Hari-hari terlalui, dan Kaga masih merasa sama saja. Kosong, dingin, dan tidak mengenal cinta. Tetapi Akagi, yang baru bergabung selama satu bulan, sudah membuat namanya sendiri di kalangan karyawan dan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan. Sifatnya yang ulet dan selalu ingin tahu membuatnya diakui oleh banyak orang. Kerjanya juga bagus. Terlebih lagi sosoknya yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang membuat lingkungan kerja menjadi semakin hidup dan penuh cerita. Sekarang Akagi kini seringkali disanding-sandingkan dengan Kaga, meski sebenarnya Akagi masih harus lebih banyak cari pengalaman dibandingkan Kaga yang memang orang lama. Toh tingkat Kaga juga masih lebih tinggi dibandingkan Akagi. Tapi Kaga tidak pernah berkomentar. Akagi juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Malah, wanita berambut panjang itu semakin bekerja keras dan semakin menebarkan senyuman manisnya yang begitu penuh cinta. Lantas semua orang semakin menyayangi dan mengakuinya.

Ah, memang Akagi itu wanita yang manis dan teladan. Bahkan wanita itu tak sungkan untuk mengajak Kaga berbicara. Di saat semua karyawan di perusahaan tahu bagaimana sulit sekali untuk membentuk relasi sosial dengan wanita berwajah tembok itu, Akagi malah datang dengan senyuman malaikatnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya, menanti untuk dijabat.

Kaga masih diam, tetapi ia menyambut jabatan tangan wanita cantik itu. Yang disambut jelas bahagia. Lantas Akagi tersenyum semakin lebar, semakin cantik. Membuat Kaga yang terdiam itu lengah. Senyuman yang cantik dan penuh cinta itu masuk ke dalam sukmanya. Meninggalkan sebuah rasa menggelitik yang entah apa maknanya.

* * *

"Kaga-_san_, ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Begitu Akagi berucap pada Kaga yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya. Senyuman cantik itu kembali menyapa mata. Kaga mengambil napas sebelum berujar singkat,

"...Saya pulang pakai mobil."

Dingin. Memang respon yang diberikannya terdengar dingin. Tetapi tidak berlaku untuk Akagi.

"Bagus! Boleh ya, saya pulang bersama Kaga-_san_?"

Kaga lantas kembali diam. Kaget dengan wanita cantik yang penuh dengan energi positif yang berdiri di depannya ini. Entah mengapa dirinya tak tega untuk menolak. Pun begitu balasannya masih terdengar dingin seperti biasa. "...Sesukamu saja."

Dengan begitu jadilah mereka pulang bersama. Sedan metalik milik si muka tembok yang biasanya hening sehening kuburan kini ramai seramai pasar malam. Oke, mungkin agak hiperbola tapi memang ramai sekali suasananya sekarang. Wanita cantik yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya sibuk sekali berceloteh. Entah itu tentang makanan kesukaannya, kerjaannya di kantor tadi yang cukup banyak, akhir-akhir ini hujan terus-terusan datang, dan lain sebagainya. Kaga yang sibuk dengan stir mobilnya sama sekali tidak bersuara. Barulah dirinya bersuara ketika merasa sudah saatnya bertanya di posisi mana rumah Akagi berada.

"Ah, agak di ujung sana, Kaga-_san_. Nanti saya turun di depan toko kelontong cat merah." ucapnya. Dengan begitu Kaga kembali terdiam dan fokus dengan stir mobilnya.

Sesampainya di toko kelontong yang dimaksud, sedan Kaga berhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu juga Akagi menyudahi kicauannya dan kini tengah melepas sabuk pengaman. Kaga menghembuskan napas perlahan. Akhirnya kembali tenang.

Ketika wanita cantik penuh cinta itu keluar dari mobil, dentuman hebat petir terdengar menghantam telinga. Nampaknya hujan sedang mengambil kuda-kudanya sebelum terjun bebas ke bumi. Untung saja sudah sampai di depan kediaman si penumpang mobilnya tadi. Kalau belum, entah akan jadi seperti apa Kaga, terperangkap di dalam mobil bersama seonggok daging hidup yang lihai sekali berceloteh sementara di luar sana hujan tengah menari hebat ditemani dentuman petir sebagai musik penggiringnya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Kaga-_san_! Saya sangat senang," ujar Akagi yang kini sudah berdiri di luar mobil. Senyuman penuh cahaya itu kembali terutas.

"...Sama-sama." jawab Kaga. Seadanya. Pun begitu Akagi semakin tersenyum, lantas melambaikan tangannya sembari menutup pintu. Kaga terdiam. Entah mengapa ia belum mau menarik rem tangan. Di balik jendela mobil dilihatnya Akagi kini berjalan menuju rumah lebar sederhana yang ternyata bergabung dengan toko kelontong bercat merah yang dimaksud wanita itu tadi. Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Akagi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman di kedua pipi. Dilihatnya Akagi tersenyum bahagia. Tak lama keduanya masuk ke dalam dan pintu tertutup. Kaga masih terdiam.

Betapa Akagi itu hidup dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Dan perihal cinta, Kaga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ketika sedan metalik itu perlahan-lahan beranjak, semerta-merta hujan turun tanpa permisi. Kembali membasahi bumi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Nampaknya tak hanya manusia saja yang doyan sekali tentang cinta, namun semesta juga. Sepertinya semesta sudah tidak tahan melihat seorang manusia berwajah tembok melulu tenggelam dalam laut hitam tak berujung, sehingga semesta memberikan kembali sebuah rasa menggelitik tak terdefinisikan hinggap ke dalam sukma seorang manusia bernama Kaga.

Rasa menggelitik tak terdefinisikan itu akan muncul setiap kali seorang wanita cantik bernama Akagi berada dalam radius pandangnya atau barangkali nama itu lewat di pendengarannya. Setiap kali begitu, bulu yang ada ditengkuknya pasti tertarik ke atas. Entah mengapa semakin lama ia melihat wanita berambut panjang itu, semakin ia melihat betapa cantiknya ia. Betapa Kaga baru menyadari bahwa Akagi begitu penuh cinta. Tapi baginya cinta tetaplah hal receh yang tak bermakna, maka Kaga akan menepis jauh-jauh kata 'cinta' dari benaknya dan mengabaikan rasa menggeletik tak terdefinisikan yang ada di dalam dadanya.

Dan sekarang ini Akagi kembali mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, yang anehnya Kaga lagi-lagi tak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Kaga masih dingin, tetapi responnya yang berupa anggukan sudah lebih daripada cukup bagi Akagi. Dua manusia yang kontradiktif itu jalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Terdengar gerimis hujan seirama dengan suara langkah kaki mereka. Seperti biasa, hujan tak lelah-lelahnya datang meramaikan bumi.

Orang awam mungkin berpikir kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang kalau dilihat dua manusia itu nampak serasi sekali, seakan-akan ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan memang sudah mulai banyak orang yang mengira kalau mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Rumor-rumor tentang hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Kaga dan Akagi sendiri sudah mulai bertebaran di tiap-tiap karyawan kantor. Tapi rumor pada akhirnya hanyalah menjadi rumor. Hal receh pun pada akhirnya hanya jadi hal receh. Kaga jelas tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dan nampaknya Akagi juga tidak mempedulikan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Ketika sedan metalik itu mulai melaju, Kaga merasa kalau ada yang kurang. Ketika ia menoleh ke bangku di sebelahnya, di dapatinya Akagi yang biasanya berceloteh lebar, kini tumben-tumbennya terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Kaga melihat wanita cantik itu dalam diam. Baru disadarinya kalau penumpangnya itu tengah tertidur.

Kaga masih terdiam, dan memutuskan untuk fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depan. Toh dirinya masih ingat jelas lewat jalanan dan belokan apa saja untuk mencapai kediaman Akagi, penumpangnya yang sedang tertidur itu.

Tapi ketika sedannya berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, Kaga kembali menoleh ke arah Akagi yang kini tidurnya nampak nyenyak sekali. Tubuh ramping itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Kaga terdiam. Tanpa disadarinya, kini ia sudah membuka _blazer_ yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya ke atas tubuh Akagi. Lantas ia juga merubah suhu pendingin mobil menjadi setidaknya lebih hangat supaya wanita cantik yang sedang menjelma menjadi putri tidur ini tidak kedinginan. Lagipula di luar sedang hujan.

Sesudah itu Kaga kembali fokus ke stir mobil dan jalanan di depannya.

Hening.

Sungguh hening.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pun begitu, perihal cinta, Kaga masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Perihal cinta, Kaga tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

Lagipula, cinta hanyalah romantisasi daripada tumbuhnya sebuah hormon yang berproduksi secara masif yang memberikan rasa-rasa hiperbola yang kemudian akan merubah kinerja otak dan keseharian sebuah manusia. Setidaknya itulah yang dirinya tangkap akan penjelasan tentang cinta yang ia temukan dalam buku-buku atau jurnal ilmiah yang ada di internet.

Tetapi, entah mengapa banyak sekali manusia-manusia yang berkata kalau hidup tanpa cinta adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Manusia tanpa cinta adalah manusia yang paling menyedihkan di dunia, begitu kata orang-orang. Sungguh, sebuah pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal dan cukup bodoh bagi Kaga. Apa itu cinta? Kenapa manusia doyan sekali bicara cinta? Apakah cinta itu nyatanya sebuah narkoba namun dalam wujud lain saja, sehingga manusia-manusia selalu candu dibuatnya?

Kaga menghembuskan napas.

Tersajikan di depan matanya pemandangan malam ibu kota yang tak pernah terlelap. Jam dua belas malam begini kedua matanya masih melek lebar. Di dalam kamar apartemen nomor 425, Kaga duduk di depan jendela dalam diam. Seakan-akan merenungi apapun yang bisa direnungi. Termasuk juga cinta. Iya, dirinya merenungi makna cinta. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya memang.

Semua karena kehadiran wanita cantik berambut panjang itu. Wanita cantik berambut panjang yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang itu. Wanita cantik berambut panjang yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang kini menjadi penumpang setia sedan metaliknya setiap kali pulang kerja.

Karena kehadiran wanita cantik berambut panjang yang penuh cinta itu di hidupnya, kini Kaga selalu saja berpapasan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan erat dengan cinta.

Cinta, cinta. Lagi-lagi tentang cinta.

Mengapa cinta doyan sekali menempel ke dalam kehidupan manusia?

* * *

"Kaga-_san_, Kaga-_san_,"

Kaga yang sedang fokus dengan stir mobil dan jalanan macet bikin mumet di depannya kini menoleh sedikit ke arah Akagi. Wajah temboknya menyambut wajah Akagi yang sedang tersenyum. Seperti biasa, senyuman itu terlihat manis.

"...Ya?" sahut Kaga. Akagi memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kaga, menatap lurus pada Kaga yang masih dengan wajah temboknya.

"Kaga-_san_, saya boleh bertanya sesuatu tidak?" ujar Akagi mantap. Kaga terdiam, lalu kembali memandang ke depan. Mobil-mobil sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Macet total. Dan untuk memperburuk keadaan, hujan tengah turun deras tanpa ada yang meminta. _Sialan_, rutuk Kaga dalam hati.

"...Tanya apa?" sahut Kaga setelah lama terdiam.

"Kaga-_san_ tinggal dimana?" tanya Akagi. Kaga menghembuskan napas. Ia kira mau bertanya apa, ternyata begitu pertanyaannya.

"...Memangnya Akagi-_san_ tanya begitu untuk apa?"

"Tidak untuk apa-apa, sih... cuma, saya ingin tahu saja..."

"...Saya tinggal di apartemen."

"Wah, Kaga-_san_ tinggal sendiri, ya?"

"...Ya."

"Apartemen Kaga-_san_ jaraknya jauh dari kantor tidak?"

"...Tergantung."

"Tergantung? Maksudnya?"

"...Tergantung mau ambil jalan yang mana kalau pergi ke kantor. Ada yang jauh, ada yang dekat."

"Heee... begitu."

"...Hm."

Akagi kembali tersenyum dan Kaga kembali terdiam. Kuda besi beroda empat maju perlahan layaknya kukang yang sedang belajar berjalan. Terlebih lagi sekarang tak terasa sudah jam delapan malam lewat dua puluh menit. Bahkan mobilnya belum sampai di gang besar yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke depan rumah Akagi.

Kaga rasanya mau menghantamkan tinjunya ke stir mobil.

Dan semakin heran juga ia, di saat sesak begini Akagi bisa-bisanya tersenyum manis begitu. Apakah ia tidak lelah tersenyum terus?

"...Kau tidak lelah senyum terus?" suara rendah Kaga memecah keheningan. Kaga sendiri tak percaya ia akan berujar seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Dilihatnya Akagi dari ujung matanya. Wanita cantik itu terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"E, eh?" begitu sahut Akagi. Kaga sendiri jadi bingung mau merespon apa.

"..Lupakan." ujar Kaga. Akagi terdiam. Kaga juga terdiam.

Sampai pada akhirnya terdengar hembusan napas dari wanita cantik yang kerap membuat Kaga bertanya-tanya tentang makna cinta, seraya dengan senyuman manisnya yang sukses membuat si wajah tembok mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak kuasa. Terdengar suara lembutnya menjawab pertanyaan Kaga dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain,

"Kaga-_san_ sendiri bagaimana? Kaga-_san_ tidak lelah cemberut terus?"

Kaga terdiam. Akagi juga terdiam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepanjang hidupnya yang keras dan penuh tekanan, Kaga tertawa. Tidak terbahak-bahak, memang. Tetapi adalah sebuah keajaiban melihat Kaga tertawa.

Dan karena itu juga, Akagi jadi ikut tertawa. Tawanya manis sekali. Sangking manisnya sampai-sampai membuat Kaga kembali bertanya-tanya akan makna cinta, seakan-akan manisnya seorang Akagi adalah penyebab dari segalanya.

* * *

Perihal cinta, Kaga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tetapi semenjak kehadiran Akagi di dalam hidupnya, perlahan-lahan ia mengerti dan belajar tentang cinta. Tentang kasih sayang. Meski ia belum mau mengakui kalau dirinya perlahan-lahan belajar tentang cinta. Tentang hal receh yang selalu ia tepis jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

Ironis, memang.

Entah mengapa semesta suka sekali menjahili hidupnya. Suka sekali membuat hidupnya penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka bakal terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Kejadian-kejadian yang tidak pernah ia harapkan. Cinta pun adalah salah satu contohnya. Cinta hinggap begitu saja ke dalam hidupnya yang sepi dan ekawarna. Di saat dirinya tengah menjadi manusia karier begini, semesta malah baru mengajarinya tentang cinta.

Konyol.

Dan tak terpikirkan juga oleh dirinya bahwa kekonyolan yang bernama cinta itu tengah berwujud dalam sebuah sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan senyuman khasnya yang penuh cinta, yang sering kali menumpang di mobilnya yang juga tanpa permisi mengacak-acak pikiran dan hatinya.

Akagi.

Lama-lama hati Kaga melunak tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya. Akagi yang begitu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang sukses membuat Kaga melunak. Sungguh luar biasa. Kaga mengakui kehebatan wanita cantik berambut panjang itu. Kaga kalah telak.

"Kaga-_san_,"

Hari ini juga sama seperti biasa. Nampaknya telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Akagi untuk pulang bersama sosok favoritnya di antara banyaknya karyawan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati penumpang setia mobilnya tengah tersenyum manis di depannya.

Di luar sedang hujan, seperti biasa, tetapi senyuman manis milik seorang Akagi sanggup membuat tetesan-tetesan air itu tak berdaya. Sanggup juga membuat hujan badai yang menghantui hidup Kaga dalam waktu yang cukup lama perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan langit biru yang penuh awan putih dan matahari yang bersinar hangat.

Sungguh, kekonyolan yang paling luar biasa.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Kaga-_san_," ujarnya lagi. Kaga terdiam.

Terutas sebuah senyuman tipis. Sungguh, semesta memang suka sekali menjahili hidupnya.

"...Ya, ayo kita pulang bersama."

* * *

Perihal cinta, Kaga memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tetapi kini Kaga perlahan-lahan belajar tentangnya.

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

**Hahaha.**

**Saya kembali. Kali ini pasangannya adalah duo _aircraft carrier_ kesayangan sejuta umat. Bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini sudah cukup menggelikan? Hahaha. **

**Awalnya mau bikin cerita ini bertema _angst_, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya semesta tidak mengizinkan sehingga cerita ini pun terselesaikan dalam wujud berlabel _romance _saja. Semoga menghibur, ya!**

**Ya, begitulah. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Sampai bertemu di lain cerita, ya.**


End file.
